He who dares to stand where I stood
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: Edward's thoughts on leaving Bella During NM  oneshot and Songfic The song is Where I stood by Missy Higgins.


**He who dares to stand where I stood**

**A/N: I changed "She" to "he" in the lyrics, which are italic bolded. Haha, hope you liked this oneshot songfic. REVIEW!**

_**I don't know what I've done**__**  
**__**Or if I like what I've begun**_

_**But something told me to run**__**  
**__**And honey you know me it's all or none**_

Edward gazed quietly at Bella's sleeping face on what he thought was the last night he would ever spend with her. Was he really ready to let her go? After what happened tonight, surely he wouldn't allow himself to stay. AS he stroked her hair, he realized this was all partially his fault, for approaching her on the first day. He had started this, and now he was going to end it.

_**There were sounds in my head**__**  
**__**L**__**i**__**ttle voices whispering**__**  
**__**That I should go and this should end**__**  
**__**Oh and I found myself listening**_

With every step he took into the forest, it felt like his heart was getting heavier, and heavier. He didn't like what he was going to do. But it was for her own good. Or was it? He didn't quite know anymore. But his common sense told him that this was selfish of him, and that he should leave her alone, or more danger would befall her.

_**Cause**__** I dont know who I am, who I am without you**__**  
**__**All I know is that I should**__**  
**__**And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you**__**  
**__**All I know is that I should**__**  
**__**C**__**ause He will love you more than I could**__**  
**__**H**__**e who dares to stand where I stood**_

Yes, he believed that after she forgot him, she would find someone better for her. Someone less dangerous, someone who could love her more than he did, someone who could give her all that he couldn't. She would live a happy life, and as for him, he would spend an eternity alone, watching as his place in Bella's heart was taken. But it mattered not, and he convinced himself that he wouldn't be jealous.

_**See I thought love was black and white**__**  
**__**That it was wrong or it was right**_

Yes, he smiled in spite of himself, before he met her, love and life itself was meaningless, so bleak and desolate. But she came, his sole reason for existence, his angel and added the colours into his life. And to able to spend as much time with her as he did, he was grateful already.

_**But you ain't leaving without a fight**__**  
**__**And I think I am just as torn inside**_

He could see it in her eyes, she wouldn't let go that easily.

"When you say we-"He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. Unable to see his words tear at her heart.

"I mean my family and I." The words were like venom and they slipped off his tongue much too easily. He choked back a sob as he watched Bella fall apart right before his eyes, knowing he was the reason, and what caused this. He could do nothing but cause her pain, Edward thought sadly as he ran off into the forest, the blinding pain in his chest tearing at him.

_****__**And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call**_

His golden eyes reflected the bright light of the moon as he was perched on the tree outside her window. He didn't know why he had chose to come here again, after all, he told himself he wouldn't. But he just wanted to see her, for the last time. To be able to commit her features to memory, so he could think back to her every now and again. He, as foolish as he had been, didn't even keep his last promise to her. It would be like I never existed, he had told her. And yet, he had left all the pictures, everything under her floorboards. Part of him didn't want her to forget him, no matter how selfish the thought was.

_**You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all**_

All the pictures, except one. It was a smiling picture of her and him, taken who knows when. He smiled down at it, using his finger to stroke her smiling face, to trace her delicate features. She was the first and only person he would ever love, and she meant everything to him. He loved her enough to let her go.

_**But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you**__**  
**__**This is what I have to do**_

He leapt of the branch, so quietly that Bella didn't even stir, and sprinted off into the night, not giving her house a backwards glance, cause he knew if he did, he would never be able to leave.


End file.
